Dear Diary
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: Even a notorious thief like Kitty Softpaws has her own diary.What would happen when Puss found her diary and decided to read it? PussXKitty
1. A Diary

AUTHOR NOTE: I've got this idea for this fanfic when I'm studying for my school's last term test. Kinda being inspired from 'naruhina' fanfic ( I forgot the title and who's the author).so anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER : Do I own Puss in Boots? No? well then, I DIDN'T OWN IT! (bummer two times..)<p>

Chapter 1: A Diary

It was a bright sunny day in San Ricardo. Actually, it always bright and sunny day in there. Puss was having a leche(milk) in cat cantina, (The Glitter Box) while thinks back about his relationship with Kitty. She was perfect on his eyes, more _beautiful_ than any senoritas he met, she's also _alluring_ than any other female/women in the world(according to Puss himself). Puss almost lost in his daydreaming until he realize that he still need to know more about her. He didn't know her well because he just met her a few weeks ago.(A/N this fanfic based after 'Puss in Boots' event)He was still thinking about it, until he found something dark under one of the tables(bar table)He move closer to the table and found out there is a book under it. Puss wants to know is the owner of the book. So, he opened the book and right at the first page, there's written :

_This Diary belongs to Kitty Softpaws, do not read this diary or else!_

Puss was shocked, not because there is written,_ 'do not read this diary or else!'_ part, actually he was shocked to find out that a notorious thief like Kitty has her own diary! Puss decided to hide it from Kitty. Puss knows that it was a bad idea to read someone else diary, but he really need to knows about Kitty more.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: I know it was too short, but I will keep updating this fic as soon as possible!<p> 


	2. First Page

AUTHOR NOTE: I am sorry for didn't updating this earlier, cause of my school's final test. About the character's age in this fanfic, I'm using human age instead cat age because I don't want to get confused with the different between Puss and Kitty's age with my age. So basically, Puss will be 28 years old and Kitty will be 25 years old.

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Puss in Boots but, I do own half eaten chocolate bar…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : First page<p>

It was a peaceful night in San Ricardo, all the people in town are asleep except, for the San Ricardo hero himself, Puss in Boots. Puss was still thinking about should he open the book in front of him or he can just return it to the owner of the book. The book in front of him is just an ordinary book, but what make it's very special is that this book is actually Kitty Softpaws's diary and Puss will feel pretty bad if he choose to read it! But as usual, Puss curiosity is bigger than his fear about what would happen if Kitty found him reading her diary. Puss open the book, and right at the first page( after _This Diary belongs to Kitty Softpaws, do not read this diary or else! _Page..) there's written:

_Dear diary, my name is Kitty. The first time I have this diary is when I was 5 years old. My owners give me this diary as my birthday gift. They told me that I can write everything I have been experience everyday and every thought I have in my mind. I was so happy that I have my own diary. Since that day, I always write everything I have been through in here, in my diary._

_PS: on my 5__th__ birthday, I have accidentally ate chocolate and the next day, my owners took me to the vet because I've got food poisonous.._

Puss couldn't help but chuckled at the last sentences. He knows that chocolate is poisonous to him and the other cats. The next page is was too short, it's written:

_Dear Diary, I have to rest for a week ,because the food poisonous I've got. My owners gave me vegetable soup for me to eat. I hate vegetable soup! It taste like dishwater!_

Puss almost burst his laughs at that page. " Well Kitty, I also hate vegetable soup too." Said Puss

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: well guys, what do you think? I'm thinking this chapter is a little bit longer than the last one but, it's still short for me..Don't forget to review this chapter! Reviewer like you guys always help me to update this fic!<p> 


	3. Kitty is a shy cat?

AUTHOR NOTE: what more can I say? I love writing this fic. Like what I say in the earlier chapter (chapter 2) that I'm using human age instead cat age for the characters. Puss is 28 years old and Kitty is 25 years old.

DISCLAIMER : if I did, I will make Puss marrying Kitty, hehehe..

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : Kitty is a shy cat?<p>

Puss already read half of the book( Kitty's diary) and he start to know more about Kitty. He knows that Kitty favorite flower are roses, she hates vegetable soup(A/N: already mentioning it in the last chapter..), he was surprised to find out that Kitty hobbies are reading and drawing(which to Puss it was a weird hobbies for a thief like Kitty..)until he reads the next pages..

_Dear Diary, I hate myself! I always being shy in front of people. Every time I'm trying to talk, the only thing came out from my mouth is my meowing voice. I never have a friend because I'm to __**shy**__ to befriend with other people. My owners always trying to help me, to boost up my confident. But, it never worked. I always being a cat who was nothing but invisible around people and the other cats. I always thought that people will never likes me because I'm too shy. I HATE BEING ME! _

Puss was shocked after reads it. He never thought that Kitty was a shy cat. He always thinks that Kitty is _**attractive**_ to a lot of cats especially with the male cats. He start to felt bad about reading Kitty's diary. But, again his curiosity for knowing Kitty more is stronger than his fears..

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: Damnit! This fic is too short! I really need to train my own imagination…:P Please review this fic. Reviewer like you guys always help me to updating this fic as soon as possible!<p> 


	4. Blood covered page

AUTHOR NOTE: a few hours after I uploaded the chapter 3, I somehow have an idea for chapter 4! Kinda weird that I'm updated this fic twice. Most important things to remember, I'm using human ages not cat ages, Puss will be 28 years old and Kitty will be 25 years old.

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Puss in Boots, sad isn't it?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Blood covered page<p>

Puss keep reading Kitty's diary even he's still thinking what would happen if Kitty found him reading her diary. Puss keep flipping the pages, until found some page that was different than the other pages. This page has been covered with blood! Puss was shocked to see that page. Not only it's covered with blood, Kitty handwriting on that page somehow looks different than the last page(her handwriting become horrible). Puss assuming there's something terrible happen with Kitty when she's writing this page. It's written :

_Dear Diary, I'm sorry about the bloods that covering this page. That bloods was __**my blood**__. I don't know why they do it,( __**My owners) **__I don't know why they took __**my claws**__! It was too terrible to reimagining. Reimagining the time when they removed my claws in the most painful ways. My paws still bleeding from that. I'm trying my best to heal my paws but, I think the blood still burst out from paws. I realized it when I'm trying to write this page. My handwriting became terrible because my paws still aching from the pain (and bleeding too). After I've lost my claws, I've decided to run away from my owners. The one who adopting me, the ones who always gave me milk every morning, the one who loved me, the one who gave me this diary, the one who… __**declawed**__ me._

It was horrible page to read. Puss realized those page must be written when Kitty lost her claw! Puss felt angry and yet sad. He couldn't believe of what Kitty have been through. " should I return this diary or not?" asked Puss to himself. And again, Puss curiosity still won against his own fear. Unknown to Puss, there's a pair of blue eyes watching him outside from the window( Puss's house window)

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: second chapter to be uploaded! I feel happy to write this fic. Anyways, please review! Reviewer like you guys always help me to updated this fic as soon as possible!<p> 


	5. Last Page

AUTHOR NOTE: This is it, guys! The last chapter! I'm sorry for not uploading it earlier, because my school's activities. The next day, I will received my grade's report. I hope I've getting another 1st rank on the class( again..hehehe..). So anyway, hope you like it…

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Puss in Boots, but I do own my chicken steak…

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : Last page<p>

Puss almost reach the final page of the diary, he decided that after read the last page, he will returning the diary to Kitty. He took his breath, then flipped the page, and reads it. The last page is written:

_Dear Diary, I've decided that I will start my own life as a thief. I noticed my stealing talent, after I stole an apple, then a necklace, and even better, I stole a bag filled with a hundred gold ! the best part is, no one didn't notice me when I'm stealing their stuff, they even didn't notice that their stuff has gone! My soft paws( because I don't have my claws anymore and my paws looks like a flabby fur ball..) is somehow give me an idea for my new name( because I don't want people just to know as' Kitty', that will be a terrible name for thief..) I also start to acts like I was a very attractive, alluring, and dangerous she-cat, so people will think that's my real personality(actually, my real personality is shy, timid, and always 'being invisible to everyone else' cat). I've committed many burglary, peoples fear me because, every time and everywhere peoples will lost their most valuable stuff because of me! Even though I've become well known as notorious thief, many male cats adore me( seriously, they keep following me! They even stalking me!) and peoples known me as 'Kitty Softpaws', but I feels like no one will loves me for who I am, those male cats only likes me because, I'm very attractive to them. No body knows that my goals is not about big score or having a lots of gold. No, that wasn't my goals. My real goal is… I want to fall in love. Fall in love with a nice guy who loves me back, even though I was a shy cats. That's the reason why I always travel around the world. Not because I want to steal many gold. No, all I want is to find __**my true love**__… _

Puss just stare at the diary. He couldn't believe that Kitty's main goal are to find are to find true love. Puss felt bad about this situation. He shouldn't reads Kitty's diary at the first place! While Puss thinks about what should he do to return the diary back to Kitty, he heard a familiar voice from the outside..

" I thought you say you gonna respect my privacy. Isn't that right ? Mr. Ginger Hit Man?"

Puss surprised to find out that Kitty already standing near the window(Puss's house window..).

" eh, hi Kitty?" Puss greets Kitty nervously. _" why would I read her diary at the first place?"_ thought Puss.

" Puss, I'm glad that you read my diary" said Kitty. _"what? What did she just say? She's glad that I'm just read her diary?"_thought Puss again.

" I… I was happy that at least there is someone finally know who I am.." said Kitty, who it's seems like she was fights back her urge to cry.

" no one knows that I'm a shy cat. I don't want to pretending that I was a very beautiful and dangerous cat! All I ever want is to be myself again.." Kitty cannot hold her tears much longer. She was crying! Puss walks to Kitty and he hugs her.

" don't worry Kitty. I always love you no matter who you really are.." said Puss. Kitty finally stops crying, she looks to Puss who were smiling to her, a genuine and honesty smiles. Kitty smiles back to Puss. Their face getting closer to each other..

" I love you, Kitty. I always will.." said Puss. their face is getting closer..

" I love you too, Puss. Thank you for accepting me for who I am.." said Kitty.

And they both kiss passionately…

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTE: finish! Finally I can sit back and relax! And this chapter is finally longer than the other chapter!Please review this fic! Reviewer like you guys is the reason why I can write a fanfic! Hehehe…( by the way, did you guys see my chicken steak?)<p> 


End file.
